


i betcha glad your girlfriend's (not a bitch like me)

by merrymelody



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Nathan/Simon/Alisha vid, to another Garbage song.Simon has a type.





	i betcha glad your girlfriend's (not a bitch like me)




End file.
